Breaking News
by KittyKatz009
Summary: Sometimes you have to hope for the best, but expect the worst to happen. Modern AU involving the Mueller Investigation. I got commissioned by the lovely @deepestkoalapeach for a Code Geass fanfic! I had fun with this and it let me explore an anime I forgot that I needed to continue watching! I apologize if any of the characters are too OOC.


"Oh come on, I don't care that a celebrity is going to have a baby. No one honestly should care about that right now. There are more pressing issues at hand!" Suzaku shouted at the television, running his hands across his knees nervously.

"What are you going on about, Suzu?" Lelouch asked with a yawn, running a hand through his unkempt hair as he walked into their living room. He stopped behind the other man, resting his hands on his shoulder as he bent down to give him a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

"They are releasing more details of the Mueller investigation today! However, all the media can seem to focus on is the latest celebrity gossip. It's insane; doesn't everyone realize that this trial can prove that the entire election was interfered with from the start?" Suzaku huffed, leaning back into the couch, enjoying the soothing massage his boyfriend was giving his shoulders.

"You know how the media is—they will present whatever story they can to get the ratings up. So sad that journalism has taken such a drastic turn for the worst," Lelouch sympathized.

"It just is ridiculous, to be quite honest. I can't wait for the turn of the hour; at least we will get the newest details then." Lelouch hummed in acknowledgment, pushing himself away from the couch.

"Would you like me to make some coffee for you?" Lelouch asked as he started for the kitchen.

"That would be lovely. Thank you Lulu," Suzaku called, attention still glued to the television. Lelouch couldn't help but to admire how adorable Suzaku looked when he was focused like this. His flannel pajama pants sat low on his hips and the oversized black tee shirt, that Lelouch had reason to believe was his, was haphazardly thrown on, giving him the impression that Suzaku merely threw on the first clothes he could find as soon as he awoke and rushed to the television to try and gather the newest scoop. While he never could really understand Suzaku's fixation with politics, he appreciated the man nonetheless. Once upon a time he cared about the political infrastructure of the United States, but that all went to hell the minute the election results brought the newest President into office. For a couple like them to now live in an America where their rights from the previous Administration were slowly being ignored was something that cut at Lelouch deeply. He would be lying if he said he never entertained the thought of assassination, but he knew that it was such a far-fetched idea, and one that Suzaku would never condone, no matter how upset he may be.

"Hey Lulu, are there any muffins left?" Suzaku called, breaking Lelouch from his thoughts. Lelouch blinked, realizing that the coffee pot was full. He quickly grabbed two mugs, filling them and adding some milk and sugar to Suzaku's cup before snagging two muffins and heading back into the living room.

"Sorry, I spaced out. Here you go," Lelouch smiled, giving Suzaku a kiss on the cheek and settling himself next to the other on the couch.

"Thank you so much," Suzaku smiled, taking the food and drink and savoring it.

"Any updates yet?" Lelouch asked, sipping at his coffee while reading the ticker on the bottom of the screen.

"None as of yet. Now they are focusing on a celebrity overdose," Suzaku sighed in irritation. "It is seriously baffling how little people seem to care about this."

"Most people probably aren't paying too much attention because they feel that once again, the truth is going to be swept under the rug," Lelouch muttered darkly.

"There is no way they can hide something as big as this from the public!" Suzaku exclaimed, turning his attention to the other man for the first time since the day began.

"Really Suzu? Until recently, they were doing a pretty great job of hiding the fact that the Russians interfered with the election results. The only reason that any of this has aired is because Mueller is a damn good investigator."

"Well, that's all you really need though, a great investigator. Once everything comes to light, then we as the American people can finally have the fair and just trial that we deserve."

"Suzaku—a fair trial? I know you are idealistic, but there is no way that a fair trial will come out of this, as much as we both want it." He really hated to be the one to burst Suzaku's bubble, but he knew better. Since day one of the campaign season for the newest administration, the name of the game was to cover up evidence and find a way to destroy whatever did come into the limelight.

"Why are you being so pessimistic, Lulu?" Suzaku grumbled around a piece of muffin.

"I am being realistic, not pessimistic. We both know that as soon as the defense can find the smallest piece of evidence to twist to their liking, it is all over. Besides, the administration has been trying to safeguard this information since the beginning—firing people in as little as thirty days after taking position just to protect their asses."

"God," Suzaku groaned. "I just cannot believe any of this. I mean, look how chummy the President has been with Putin. How could there be any doubt that the election was interfered with? I just cannot believe this is happening. If President T-"

"Stop right there Suzaku. We do not speak his name. It only gives that egomaniac power. And the last thing he needs is more of that."

"You're right," he sighed, leaning onto Lelouch. "I am just so nervous for all of this. I really want justice to happen."

"I know you do, and so do I. All we can really do is just hope that Mueller will have enough evidence to nail Manafort's ass and slowly bring the rest of them down with him."

"Oh God, here we go," Suzaku whispered as the clock struck ten, the screen changing to a headline of _Breaking News_. Lelouch gripped his hand, pulling him close as they prepared to see what new fresh hell the reporters had for them today.


End file.
